Spell Conversions from Exalted
Conversion Process # Choose a spell from the original Exalted list. It will probably have a “motes” cost, m, and a “willpower” cost, wp. Add these two numbers together. If you're converting an Ex3 spell, then take the “sorcerous” cost, sm, and double it. # Take the square root of this combined cost and round down. This will be the spell’s Ob when we come to learn and cast it. (The motes cost is usually between 5 and 40, resulting in Obs of 2 to 6; though sometimes it can be as high as 60 or 100, resulting in Obs of 8 to 10.) # This Ob is also used to calculate the rps cost with the rules on BWG pg 205. If you are a black-shaded sorcerer trying to learn a higher circle spell then add +2-3 Ob first, and then recalculate the cost. # The square of the Ob minus the Ob determines actions that the spell takes to cast (unless otherwise implied by context). # If the spell has a “health” cost, then the Blood Magic rules on BWC pp 367-371 may be used to supplement the spell. # The other facets of the spell—the origin, whether the Ob has a caret (^) or a “+ Target’s Stat” component, the area of effect, the element, the impetus, and the duration—can be determined by context clues from the original Exalted spell descriptions and keywords. # Use pre-existing spells to help determine the damage of Destroy spells and the like; but also bare in mind that many of these spells take longer to cast than something like Fire Breath or White Fire (about 6-20 actions, instead of 1-5), so they can lean a little further up the power-scale. : Example:'' “Death of Obsidian Butterflies” is a first circle Sorcery spell. The motes cost is 15m the willpower cost is 1wp, the square root of 16 gives Ob 4. The number of actions it takes to cast is 42-4=12. The origin is the caster, the AoE is a large cone, the element is Earth, the impetus is destroy, and the duration is instant. Because the spell functions like a weapon, the Ob has an caret (^), meaning the rps cost is 4×4=16.'' “Ritual spells” (or spells that say they require a “dramatic action” to cast) take at least as many hours as the circle number to prepare and cast (which must not be interrupted). Circination, Resources, or other appropriate linked tests may need to be made as part of their preparation. If no motes cost is given, use 2 plus twice the circle number to determine the Ob. Philosophy of Conversion:'' Converting spells from the original Exalted material is a much looser process, but the GM should be present to help. We try to preserve the spirit of the spell, rather than the exact effect. However, since most characters in Exalted Wheel who take sorcery can already do some pretty crazy shit with their innate Essence powers—to help incentive players to play as spell casters—the philosophy of these conversions is to make them a little more powerful than default BW spells of a similar Obs. If you think that that's inconsiderate or inconsistent, then just think of it like this: Magic is an art, and there are some tried-and-true spells out there that ''could be improved upon, but that nobody can be bothered to fix. Example Sorceries The Symbology and Sorcery skills are required to learn and use these spells. First Circle Typically anyone who is gifted may learn these so-called "emerald circle sorceries". All Mannish 'Sorcery Spells' (BWG pp 207-223) count as first circle sorceries too. Note: The vast majority of these conversions come from 'Limited Reagent's Book of the Emerald Circle. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Second Circle Typically only those with Grey-shaded Sorcery uses may learn these so-called "sapphire circle sorceries". Attempting to learn one with only Black-shade Sorcery permanently adds +2 Ob and +5 rps. Restriction: This spell only affects creatures with living blood or living essence (i.e. undead, ghosts, some fey, most automata, and all abyssals are unaffected). This spell may be supplemented by Blood Magic. |} |} |} |} Restriction: Only Lunar exalts can learn and cast this sorcerous ritual. |} Restriction: Only Lunar exalts can learn and cast this sorcerous spell, and it must be cast within the lunar’s ‘Silver Tyrant’s Twisted Kingdom’ (see above). |} |} Third Circle Typically only those with White-shaded Sorcery may learn these so-called "adamant circle sorceries". Attempting to learn one with Grey-shade Sorcery permanently adds +2 Ob and +5 rps, and attempting to learn one with only Black-shade Sorcery adds +3 Ob and +10 rps. |} Example Necromancies The Symbology and Necromancy skills are required to learn and use these spells. First Circle Typically anyone who is gifted may learn these so-called "iron circle necromancies", but those who hear the Whispers of Oblivion may learn these regardless of their Gifted status. * All Orcish 'Rituals of Night' (BWG pp 247-250) count as first circle necromancies, just replace all instances of the word 'orc' with 'undead' and remove the void embrace requirement. |} Note: The difference between void taint and wyld taint is largely thematic. They both cause debilitating mutations, but for different reasons. Second Circle Typically only those with Grey-shaded Necromancy may learn these so-called "obsidian circle necromancies", but those who hear the Whispers of Oblivion may learn these regardless of their Necromancy (or Whispers) shade. Attempting to learn one with only Black-shade Necromancy permanently adds +2 Ob and +5 rps. Third Circle Typically only those with White-shaded Necromancy may learn these so-called "oblivion circle necromancies", but those who hear the Whispers of Oblivion may learn these regardless of their Necromancy (or Whispers) shade. Attempting to learn one with only Grey-shade Necromancy permanently adds +2 Ob and +5 rps, and attempting to learn one with only Black-shade Necromancy adds +3 Ob and +10 rps.